


Pledge

by mighty_me



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doctor Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Doctor/Patient, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, kim jongdae is hopelessly in love, no one dies I promise, pls enjoy, really short, this is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mighty_me/pseuds/mighty_me
Summary: "Stop messing with your IV.""But it itches!"





	Pledge

"Stop messing with your IV." Doctor Minseok said without looking up from his papers. His pen tapped away at the cheap plastic of the clipboard.

"But it itches!" Jongdae complained but begrudgingly left the tape alone. He slid farther down in the hospital bed with a pout. He felt unnecessarily exposed in the paper gown he was given.

"Do you want me to fix it?" The doctor asked after a moment.

"...yes."

Doctor Minseok placed his clipboard down and ambled over. Jongdae's feet tilted when he sat on the edge of the bed and gently took his patients arm. 

Jongdae had always marveled at the doctor's gentle nature. Some doctors can be quite rough at times. That's just how some of them are. But Doctor Minseok always took care in helping a patient; washing his hands before even going near them, answering all their questions to the best of his knowledge and flagging down another doctor or nurse if he didn't know the answer himself. He was just an all around caring guy, and Jongdae was hopelessly smitten with him. He was just so full of hope and calm that you'd have to be a horrible person not to like him.

It wasn't just Jongdae who had fallen for the charms of the older man. Many patients - men, women, and children - all adored Minseok. He often got gifts and special requests. Jongdae had even caught wind of a rumor of some girl breaking her own arm to just see Minseok again. You wouldn't believe the length of the talk Minseok gave her after he heard that one.

Luckily, Jongdae didn't have to break any limbs to see Minseok. He saw him every morning at 8:00 looking dead inside with a severe need for coffee.

Minseok delicately rubbed the tape back in place and looked at Jongdae. Jongdae couldn't believe the warmth of the eyes he was looking into. In that moment, in his hospital gown, with the blankets pulled up too far and his hair sticking up at all ends, Jongdae decided he would give Minseok the world. He would conquer every army, defeat every evil, and rid the world of hurting and suffering and pain all for this one man in front of him. He would pledge himself to keeping this man happy and healthy and safe for the rest of time, even if he couldn't do it directly.

Jongdae didn't notice how close they had gotten before he felt Minseok's nose bump his. His eyes widened and his lips parted in surprise, ready to apologize, until he noticed Minseok's gaze wasn't uncomfortable or angry; he wasn't stunned or curious. His eyes were on Jongdae's. He didn't move away or move closer; not accepting nor denying. He simply stayed, waiting to see what Jongdae would do.

Jongdae was painfully aware of Minseok's hands still on his arm. He was hyperaware of Minseok's features; his cat-like eyes, his flawless skin, the smell of hair-dye still lingered around him, his full lips slightly parted in questioning.

Jongdae sucked in a breath just as Minseok was opening his mouth to speak. Jongdae's sudden action caused Minseok to stall. In a burst of sudden confidence, Jongdae plunged forwards and pressed his lips to Minseok's.

The kiss was gentle, closed mouthed, and one-sided for one panic-ridden moment. Just as Jongdae was regretting his decision, his lips were met with the softest press known to man and he could have cried tears of joy right then. It only lasted a moment, but Jongdae could sit and think of every little detail and make that one second kiss into a movie.

Neither of them fully pulled away. Their lips parted but their noses still bumped and their foreheads refused to pull apart. Minseok's thumb brushed gentle patterns over the soft skin of Jongdae's forearm.

Suddenly, Jongdae's pledge solidified.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to work on transitioning but I wrote this at 12 in the morning midweek. Sleep doesn't matter in this fandom. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
